Untitled for the time Being
by ilikegoo
Summary: one drink leads to another leads to something else, leads to something life changing for two members of the NCIS team. Gabby fic, T for occasional mild language and innuendo in someparts. I am working on a title, but don't let the lack of one put you off
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for the Time being

A/N Ok so I have this thing for quotes/ song titles and so far I haven't found one which I think goes with this story.

KK, so this is my first NCIS fic, cus during one of my free periods a friend and I decided the show rocks, so I figured I'll give it a go. Updates may be slow cus I got a few other WIPs for Harry Potter and CSI on the go but school screwed it up. Hope you enjoy.

Oh btw characters thoughts are in italics.

Chapter 1/ Prologue 

Abby POV:

_Oh that was a mistake, well not a mistake but it was. It's all Tony's fault, with it being his birthday party and all. Now I'm at the hotel where he had his birthday party in a bed. Naked. Ewe think of all the germs and worst of all I slept with Gibbs, how can I work with Gibbs now I've seen little, well not little, Gibbs?_

Gibbs POV

_Damn, shouldn't have done that or the leaving later._

**2 months later**

"Abigail, I'm sorry but your pregnant, I know this isn't the news you were hoping for but, it can be a blessing in disguise." The doctor told Abby, not knowing that Abby knew an assassin, who was good enough and trained enough to know how to make sure the body was never found. "Thanks doctor, um how many checkups will I be needing?" The doctor replied that she would need to come in monthly for the first trimester, then fortnightly then weekly and have ultrasounds at 12 weeks then again at 18-20 weeks, she also advised letting the father know, because pregnancy would be hard to go through alone. As she was leaving the doctor called "oh by the way, no caffeine!" The doctor was lucky, Abby couldn't be bothered to argue.

So one week later that's how Abigail Scuito found herself standing outside the home of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She knocked on the door and he answered after 3 knocks and a phone call. "The door was open Abs. It always is, you know that..." he paused and looked at her, "...something's wrong." Abby looked at him, his gaze was full of concern, "Gibbs, can I come in? I have something to tell you."

TBC...

a/n feedback is appreciated but i'm not going to beg for it (just yet)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N yay! I got reviews, I'm still working on ideas for a title I've got a few floating round my head, when I get a shorter list people can have a vote.

**Chapter 2**

"Pregnant?" Gibbs asked again, _yes pregnant, honestly gunny, you're acting like this is a strange concept i.e. DiNozzo thinking, DiNozzo working, DiNozzo full stop. _"Yeah, Gibbs pregnant, you know that thing that happens as a result of two people, getting drunk having sex yet forgetting something important." Gibbs instinctively moved his hand to Abby's stomach, smiled and said "Pregnant." Abby felt a relief wash over her, _he's smiling, that means he's happy, I'm happy, this will be a happy baby. _"You know Abs, we still have to talk about this..." he said putting his hands on her belly again "...and us." The happiness she felt only moments ago, left. They moved to sit on the couch.

"What happened at Tony's party was good, but I don't think jumping into a relationship is the right thing to do." Gibbs said, hoping it was what Abby thought, "I get it Gibbs..." Gibbs interrupted her, "Jethro. You're having my baby, I think that means you can call me Jethro." Abby smiled, "I get it Jethro, oh god that just feels weird, Jethro, Jethro, Jethro, anyway, I think your right, I don't want us to be ruined by me being another ex-missus Gibbs. We're just two friends having a baby." Abby said, she was happy, she wouldn't mind being a Gibbs, but he was right. "What about the guys?" she asked. "They're going to notice, when a person pops out of me and starts to call you daddy." Gibbs thought about it, "We'll tell them and the director, they need and deserve to know." Abby nodded, Gibbs asked "When will you know what it is?" Abby smiled, _first baby related question only took an hour._ "Next month, at four months you can tell. What do you want?" She asked, he sighed "A healthy baby."

**A month later**

They still hadn't told the team, Gibbs wasn't having bets placed on his child. Abby was roughly four and a half months along. "Abigail, nice to see you again, ready for your ultrasound?" She nodded and Gibbs held her hand. The doctor applied the gel, and moved around "oh." Gibbs and Abby's heads shot up, "what?" they demanded. "Er, everything is fine, well maybe, you're having twins." _WHAT!_ They both thought. "Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" she asked, hoping to get some movement from the shocked pair, the plan worked, they both nodded. "Well baby 1, that's this one here is a boy, he was hiding his........sister at the earlier ultrasound." She printed off the photos of the two babies, Gibbs took one and put it in his wallet and Abby took the other and put it in her purse.

Later sat on Gibbs' couch, he joked that it was lucky he had two spare rooms in his house and then Abby reminded him, she had a one bedroom apartment. "Move in." It was a simple statement, she looked at him, and he turned and began to kiss her passionately. Things progressed from there, clothes came off, sweet nothings were said and the pair later ended up in bed breathing heavily. "So much for no rushing into a relationship, Jethro." He laughed a rare laugh, albeit one Abby had been hearing more often, she joined him, "I think Jack and Sally felt that one, we may have scarred them for life and they haven't even been born yet." He looked at her "Jack and Sally?" she rolled over on to her side "Nightmare before Christmas, it's a movie, the main characters were called Jack and Sally, why don't we watch it sometime?" Gibbs put an arm around her, "Sure. Although I don't like Sally for a name. I like Jack, that's my dad's name." Abby smiled, "Jack for a boy then. What about a girl?" Gibbs smiled, then he thought, Abby then said "I like Katherine." Gibbs replied "I like it too. Jack Gibbs and Katherine Gibbs, Jack and Cat." He said a smile spreading across his face, Abby laughed "Jack and Katie." Gibbs nodded, realising that subconsciously, they had named their baby after one of their fallen friends.

"Jethro, tomorrow, we can tell the guys, maybe get them to help move my stuff." Gibbs yawned his response, "Sure Abs, but first sleep."

McGee pulled up and got out of his car just as Tony and Ziva were about to walk to the front door. "Hey why do you think Gibbs called us here?" McGee asked as he caught up with them, both shrugged their shoulders and rang the door bell, Ducky answered, "Anthony, Ziva and Timothy, you're all here, finally, come inside Jethro, and Abby have something to tell us." The three followed Ducky to Gibbs lounge, (Tony) _n_ow _this is weird, this is like the boss mans living space OH MY GOD HE HAS A TV!!!!! (_End of Tony) Abby was sat on the couch, Palmer sat at one end and Ducky squashed in the middle, Tony went to sit on a chair, that looked pretty comfy and was in perfect position to watch TV, "Don't even think about it DiNozzo." Came Gibbs from behind, he handed Abby a juice and planted a kiss on her temple, nothing strange about that, nobody noticed anything till he said there you go sweetheart. Everybody quickly turned to look at Gibbs, "Oh, I forgot to tell you Abby and I are a couple." The team looked at them, "OH JETHRO!" called Abby, "One of the babies moved" Gibbs moved his hands to the belly to feel one of his children move. "Babies boss?" Tony asked, the others nodding in agreement to his question. "Abs you tell 'em." Gibbs said as he stood up and went back to his seat. "Well, see Tony had his party at that hotel and Abby and Gibbs got drunk and had sex, now Abby and Gibbs are having a baby, easy see. Timmy close your mouth you're gonna swallow something you don't want to otherwise." Abby said, "Oh and Abby would like Tony, Tim and Jimmy, and Ducky if he wants, help Gibbs move her stuff to his place." The guys nodded their consent, whilst Ziva asked "and what will Ziva be doing?" Abby laughed "hurling abuse at them because they're doing it wrong." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

TBC...

K, so whilst writing this I was listening to this band called Elliot Minor (PM me and I'll send you a link or w/e cus if you're American I don't think you will have heard of them) and managed to get a few options, so just wondering what you think of the narrowed down list of titles?

Lucky Star (Elliot Minor)

Greatest Day (Take That)

I Found Heaven (Take That)

If you haven't noticed it's my thing to name stories after songs by my favourite bands. So check 'em out they rock.


End file.
